Rumors
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: What happens when Steph is tired of the rumors and does something about it at a family dinner? Not Morelli friendly but he isn't hurt too badly. Mild language.


Disclaimer: They aren't mine but I can always wish.

AN: ok, so I was looking for new wallpaper on my cell phone and saw this quote on there and I thought it was perfect for the Plum world. I'm issuing a challenge to everyone out there to take this quote and use it in your current story or a one shot. Come on I know you all have great imaginations and can come up with something.

Please note all mistakes are mine. _Italics is a flashback._

Quote: Rumors are carried by haters, spread by fools and accepted by idiots.

* * *

I, Stephanie Plum, have officially had it with the Burg and all the rumors. I mean every time I do something the rumors fly and my mother hears such a twisted version of what happened she bitches me out and refuses to believe my actual version. It's not like I would know what really happened.

So you're probably wondering what has sent me over the edge this time. Well, it's like this. I went after a skip. I know - I'm a bounty hunter; it's what I do, so that shouldn't be causing any gossip because I've been at this for a couple of years. Well, I was handed the file for Grayson Jenner, son of a state senator. He was wanted for aggravated assault, assaulting an officer, attempted murder, public drunkenness, DWI, disturbing the peace, grand theft auto, and public nudity. Yeah, old Grayson turned 21 and decided to party hearty. All these charges were racked up after midnight on his birthday. Yeah, between 0001 and 0200 he committed all these crimes. It's easier for this case to think in military time because you'd think it was over a longer period of time. Personally I think he started earlier than that, like anyone would admit to serving him prior to midnight. Good ole Grayson had stolen a police car and tried to run of Office Picky. Yeah, we've all thought about it but unfortunately Picky was standing next to my cousin by marriage Eddie Gazzara. Eddie was clipped by the car and right now is on desk duty due to a broken leg. It was that or sit home on disability with those monster children. He also decked Officer Picky. At least Eddie was able to laugh about that while writhing in pain.

Anyway, Grayson didn't show up for court. He was worth fifty big ones to me and that would help me out as my rent and electric were past due and my cable and cell were due next week. I also had gone a little crazy at the Victoria Secret Semi-Annual Sale so I wanted to pay that sucker off. I went to the Senator's home in Princeton only to be told the perfect child was in class. Of course he attended Princeton, pre-law. What a surprise, on his way to being the next Dickie Orr. I waited for him to leave class. When he saw me he ran. Another shock, they always run. I **hate** running. I chased him across the campus and finally caught him behind the Dining Hall. Is anyone surprised by this? We landed in a pile of garbage bags waiting to go in the dumpster. We were both covered in god only knows what. I dragged him back across the campus where people were taking photos and videos of the whole thing. They even did a super cool editing job which made it worse. They interspersed movie scenes like the car chase from Bullitt. I know I should be angry about it but I did like the video and the soundtrack was amazing. Sorry I digress. So I finally get Grayson in the car and drive him to Trenton PD.

I walked in and we were really ripe. The smell was making my eyes water. Carl was sitting at the desk and sent a department wide text so everyone came down to see the Stephanie Plum Show live. The comments were not worth repeating. Someone found the video on You Tube and they were watching it. Carl was laughing so hard he almost wet himself then his eyes began to water from the smell. We were pretty rank by this time. Of course my off-again boyfriend Joe Morelli showed up and yeah he was unhappy to say the least. He began yelling at me because he said the Senator would sue me. I wasn't married to Dickie for nothing. The Senator couldn't sue me. Now, Grayson could but I wasn't too concerned. He was the criminal who ran. So Grayson was a little beat up from being dragged. He had a broken nose, scrapes and bruises. Well, he should've come quietly. I reacted my normal way, I began yelling. Not surprising is it? Thank god we had been off for awhile.

I made my way back to my apartment, I was going to have to call Al to come get the car, detail it and deodorize it. I left the windows open to help dissipate the eau de dumpster. I trudged up the stairs to my apartment. I didn't want to stand in the elevator; I didn't want to smell myself in an enclosed space. I stepped into the foyer and grabbed a garbage bag from the box I left there; sadly this was something I was used to. I stripped down to my skin and put the disgusting clothes in there, then picked pieces of food and garbage from my hair placing them in as well before I tied it off. No amount of washing would get me to wear those clothes again. I sprayed neutra-air in the foyer before I made my way to the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower to warm up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a decent looking face with bright blue eyes, they were my best feature. I had an okay body; I could stand to lose ten pounds, then again who couldn't? Well, Ranger didn't need to lose ten pounds, his body was perfect. Yum.

Stop thinking about Ranger, he's in the wind. Boy was I aware of that as I stepped in the shower. The water was as hot as I could stand it and I scrubbed my hair and skin until almost raw. I wanted to be sure I was clean and didn't smell. Ranger had left on a top secret mission; he stopped by the night before he left.

_I awoke to a tingling in the back of my neck; I turned over to lie on my back and suddenly sat up. I felt his eyes on me and saw him sitting there with his fingers steepled. I said "Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_A mission came up Babe. I have to leave at 0400 to catch a flight out of Maguire."_

"_Is it dangerous? Are you coming back?" I asked._

"_It's always dangerous, Babe. This one will be more so than usual. I can't promise you I'll be coming back."_

_I could feel the panic coming on. I felt myself start to hyperventilate. Ranger was suddenly beside me pushing my head between my legs. He was speaking Spanish in a soothing tone. I felt the panic recede. "Will you try to come back? Please."_

_I saw the look in his eyes; regret. "I will do everything in my power to come back to you Babe. I love you." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. The kissing soon escalated to so much more. _

_Too soon our passion wound down and I whispered to him, "I love you so much Ranger, I'll miss you every day you're gone. Just be careful and try not to get shot."_

_I saw the beautiful smile grace his perfect lips in the moonlight, "I'm always careful and try not to get shot Babe. I love you more than you'll ever know. Now, let's get a little sleep before I have to leave."_

_I woke the next morning at eight and the side of the bed where he slept was cold. I grabbed the pillow and held it to my chest. I took a deep sniff of the pillow and was able to smell that unique scent of Ranger and Bulgari. God I loved that smell. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. _

As soon as he was aware of Ranger leaving, Joe started his campaign to get me to quit my job and marry him. Funny he never asks me to marry him, just demands. We had been in an off phase for a couple of months when Ranger left and it's been another two months since. He still hasn't gotten a clue that I'm done this time, for real. He's been working on my mother to step up the pressure on me to marry him and quit my job.

Once I was sure I was clean, I shaved all the important parts. I stepped out of the shower to find a man standing in my bathroom. I screamed and grabbed for my towel but didn't feel it. I started to fall out of the tub when the man grabbed me. It was then I realized it was Ranger. Thank god. "Make some noise will ya. Jeeze I'm gonna have a heart attack one of these days."

I saw the almost smile come across his face. He was such a beautiful man. I noticed he had lost about 20 pounds. He looked thin and he looked exhausted. "Babe."

I wrapped the towel around my body before I embarrassed myself further. "So I'm sure you heard what happened already."

"The Senator will probably be upset but the kid should've come quietly. He may have ruined his father's chances at higher office." I watched him as I stepped back out of the door. "It's not your fault Babe."

I felt my eyes fill with tears. Everyone always blamed me but Ranger always had my back. He never lectured me or told me not to do something. Sometimes I thought he was disappointed in me but I tried not to think of that. He pulled my towel clad body into a tight hug. I could feel his body heat seeping into my shivering body. I also felt his strength; I was running low on happy and even lower on confidence. I needed his strength more than anything as I heard the phone ring and the machine pick up. I really needed to have my land line disconnected, who really uses them anymore and everyone has my cell phone.

I heard my mother's shrill voice "Stephanie…. Where is that girl? Valerie, why can't she be more like you?" I didn't hear what Val replied but my mother continued "Stephanie I know you're there but of course you're too stubborn to pick up and hear what you need to. How could you embarrass me by beating Jenner's son? I mean he's in law school for crying out loud. He didn't do anything wrong. I don't know where we went wrong with you. You should be married with children by now. How could you humiliate me like that and what about the Plum name? We've always been respected in the Burg even with Vincent and his proclivities. How could you humiliate poor Joseph like that? That man will only tolerate your antics for so long and his family isn't happy with you either. You better be here for dinner tonight or so help me I will never bake you another pineapple upside down cake and you will be banned from this house until you make up with Joseph." Then I heard a dial tone.

Wow, I thought, talk about humiliation. It was bad enough to hear that tirade from my mother and she did it in front of Val, the perfect child. But, Ranger heard it too. Those tears that filled my eyes began to fall down my face the more demeaning she became. I felt Ranger hold me closer and I sobbed harder into his muscular chest. How did he always know what I needed? I stopped sobbing after a few minutes. I sniffed saying, "Thanks it seems I have to get ready for a command performance for Queen Helen."

"Babe, I'm not letting you go there alone."

"What?" God I'm so eloquent. "Why does he put up with me?"

I felt him chuckle, "Because I love you and we're partners. Army never leaves a man behind."

"Wow, he's willing to brave Grandma. No one can ever question his bravery."

"Babe, she's already seen me naked and grabbed me more than once. I'd think she was tapped out as far as I was concerned." I just smiled. "I'm going home to change and I'll be back no later than 5:30 to pick you up. Don't fall asleep Babe."

I was mesmerized by his perfect ass as he walked away from me and out the door. He was totally hot. He knew just how attractive he was. The thing is he wasn't arrogant about it; it was just a fact as far as he was concerned. Women wanted him and he pretty much ignored it. I think that was because he'd dealt with it for so long he probably got tired of it. Compared to Joe it was a breath of fresh air.

Morelli knew he was hot and he made sure everyone noticed his looks and wanted him. He'd give that patented Morelli smile and women would do anything he asked. He used his looks to get information he wanted. I'm sure Ranger has but I haven't seen it. Morelli does it even in a bar to get the waitress's attention. Part of that was being in the Burg. Men learned the tricks to get a female's attention at a young age. Every female in the Burg wanted Morelli, young or old. I always heard from women I was crazy not to marry Joe and how lucky I was to get him. They didn't look beyond his appearance. Wonder if they knew the real Joe? What was seen in public was minor compared to private when he yelled. I wonder if they would just take it because he's Morelli. That's how they acted. There was more to a man than a handsome face and a steady paycheck. Don't get me wrong those were great to have but there should be more to a relationship. Don't get me wrong hot sex is great but there has to be more, right? I mean you have to talk sometimes and be supportive of each other.

I hit play on the machine and the automatic voice said "You have 43 messages" as I walked into my bedroom to throw on a pair of Victoria Secret Dreamer Henley Pajamas I noticed the time. It was already 2:30 I had to start getting ready. "Hey Steph its Mary Lou, call me with the real story." God I loved my bestie. Lula and Connie both called with essentially the same message. I had 15 messages from my mother and grandmother. Grandma wanted gossip for the Cut and Curl. Just once I'd like Grandma to call me to see if I was okay. While she's a million times more supportive than my mother, Grandma is a worse gossip. If she thinks the actual events are boring she creates her own version. That has caused me a lot of pain in the past dealing with Joe and Mom.

One message was from Val warning me that Mom was on the warpath and she'd see me at dinner to try and rein her in. She was also checking to see if I was okay or if I needed anything. They had a little money set aside for once. Glad my sister was trying to have my back. It was a new experience. There were three from Morelli and the rest were from the Burg busy bodies asking if it was true and all kinds of crazy things. Eddie's wife Shirley the Whiner asked if I really had sex with him in the backseat of the SUV in TPD parking lot on camera before bringing him in. I mean freaking seriously. She finished it by saying no wonder Joe called me a whore and slut. Holy hell, she's my cousin and should know me better than that.

I sat on my bed and had another good cry. I needed to get it all out here at home before facing Queen Helen. She would be downright vicious tonight based on the messages I had received. Why does the Burg enjoy the rumors about me so much and why are they willing to believe anything about me? Is it because I'm different and they are jealous? Is it because I don't defend myself or worse because my family doesn't defend me? Grandma Plum has some form of dementia and isn't always with it, she's the only one with an excuse. Val has slowly been trying to escape the gossiping Burg housewife standard and has defended me a few times. They just turn on her about MA and her horse obsession.

I walked back to the bathroom and placed a cold cloth over my eyes. I pulled out some cucumber infused cotton rounds from a jar and placed them on my eyes and went to my room and lay down. I set the alarm for a half hour so I could finish getting ready. I awoke when the alarm went off. I peeled the cotton rounds off my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I was pleasantly surprised to see my eyes were no longer red or puffy. My hair was another story. I stripped my top off and bent over the tub. I turned the water on and wet my hair again. I sprayed it with a new product I was trying called 'It's a 10' spray-in conditioner. I was able to get a wide toothed comb through the curls. I blow dried it fairly straight, and then ran the flat iron over it so it was totally straight. I didn't know if Ranger would like it but I did and hoped that having it under control would give my mother one less thing to complain about.

I put on my make-up lightly. I thought a natural look would be good and I know Ranger prefers it. I then went back to the bedroom to find something to wear. I opened the closet and pawed through the clothes hanging there. I found a pretty grey pencil skirt that came to just below the knee. This would make my mother happy. I didn't need to give her any ammunition against me. I'd wear a pair of boots that came over the calf but below the knee. They were black with a low heel and cute straps with a buckle around the ankle. I'd take them off when I went into the house so I'd bring a pair of black three inch heels to wear. Now for a top, hmm… I found a cute black cropped sweater from Banana Republic. I found it on the clearance rack and it had a crew neck. I picked out a black Body by Victoria bra and panty set and I'd wear a pair of thigh highs. There was nothing for Mom to complain about as far as my appearance goes.

I was just finishing up getting dressed when I heard the locks tumble. I felt a tingle on the back of my neck so I knew it was Ranger. I put on a pair of pearl earrings Grandma Plum gave me when I graduated from high school and I brought the string of pearls that Grandma Mazur gave me on that same day. "Hi Ranger," I said. "Can you put this on for me?" I asked as I held out the pearls.

He gently took them from me and brushed the hair from the back of my neck. I lifted the hair out of his way and he put the necklace on me and I felt his lips brush the back of my neck. He whispered in my ear "You look beautiful Babe."

I turned to face him as I felt the blush flood my face. "Thanks, you look great too," I said and I meant it. He was dressed in a pair of grey wool slacks that looked like they were custom tailored. He paired it with a pale blue v-neck sweater that set off his luscious mocha skin. On his feet was a pair of black snakeskin cowboy boots. His only jewelry was a white gold Rolex Cosmograph Daytona wrist watch.

I saw him smirk as he said, "I took the liberty of calling Al. He towed your car to detail it. It may take a few days to get it aired out. I had a Volkswagen Tiguan delivered for you to use. It's German so I know it's good in the snow but not as expensive as a Porsche or Mercedes."

"Thanks Ranger but I hate using your cars. I always destroy them. I hate you spending all that money on me."

"Babe, no price remember," he said.

We made our way down to the Cayenne parked next to the door. On the other side of the SUV was a 2015 VW Tiguan in midnight blue metallic. "It's not black," I said.

"I know you like color, but it's not a color that will draw attention to you on a stakeout," he said.

He helped me in and even buckled the seat belt for me before placing a kiss at my temple before shutting the door. He moved with cat-like grace to the driver's door before sliding in. He held my hand as he navigated his way to the Burg. All too soon we pulled in front of the row house I grew up in. Thinking about it I said as I saw my mother and Grandmother just inside the door, "This place never really felt like home."

Ranger squeezed my hand before climbing out and walking to my door. He helped me out and then opened the back door and pulled out three bouquets, one was white calla lilies, one of pretty purple-blue irises and the last was mixed gerbera daisies. He also had a large gift bag which I could see contained three bottles of wine. We walked hand-in-hand up to the door which my mother opened with a sour look on her face. "Well get in here before the house gets cold," she snipped.

Wow, I felt like saying "Gee, maybe you shouldn't stand there with the door wide open letting all the heat out."

I heard Ranger chuckle while my mother gasped. "I didn't raise you to be rude." She walked in the house and straight to her kitchen.

"Out loud?"

Val giggled and said, "Yeah, but she deserved it."

I took off my boots, while Ranger wiped his feet. I put the shoes on and made my way into the living room. I kissed Daddy on the cheek and he asked "Are you okay honey? Your mother is on the war path tonight."

"Yeah Daddy. I'm fine, nothing a shower didn't fix."

He reached around me to shake Ranger's hand, "When did you get back, son?"

Son? What's going on? I thought to myself.

"Earlier this afternoon, Sir," Ranger replied.

My mother walked back in the living room and Ranger handed her the bouquet of irises, grandma the lilies and Val the daisies. "Ladies, I brought these for you as well as some wine and cheeses for the table. Thank you for allowing me to have dinner with you this evening. I haven't had a good home cooked meal in a couple of months," Ranger stated.

"Oh thank you," Val said as she sniffed the flowers. "I haven't had anyone give me flowers in years." Albert had the grace to blush.

Grandma couldn't be left out, "Well aren't you a well-mannered stud muffin. For all his Burg upbringing, that Morelli boy was never so polite and never brought anything for all the meals he sat at the table for."

My mother had a sour look on her face but then stated, "Thank you,yYou're welcome at our table any time after saving Stephanie so many times. It's the least we can do for all the trouble she caused you." I think she said the first part out of Burg hostess politeness but the second part was true Helen Plum. "Mother is right, not even Dickie brought flowers or wine when he came for dinner. That was very thoughtful. Your parents obviously raised you right." That last was said slightly mystified, like he was hatched in a lab or something.

"My mother will be happy to hear you say that. She thought I ignored her when she was teaching us manners," he quipped.

We heard the front door open and in strolled Joe Morelli. "I hope you don't mind one more."

Burg hostess mode was already engaged when my mother replied, "Of course there's always room at the table."

I looked around noticing the lack of children and the quiet. "Where are the girls?"

Albert responded, "At my mother's home. She wanted them to stay the night. I think she's nuts to have all four of them but my sister is visiting from Florida and she's helping her out."

Joe looked angry while he stared at Ranger. "You can go now Manoso we don't need the B-team."

My Dad spoke up, shocking everyone. "How dare you speak that way to a guest in my home? You don't live here and you ain't part of our family. This is still my house and I have no intention of allowing Mr. Manoso to leave. If you have a problem with it Morelli, you can leave. It'll be no great loss and you weren't invited. Besides, Mr. Manoso at least has enough manners to bring a hostess gift. When was the last time you brought anything to a meal you ate at our table other than arrogance."

My mother gasped. "Frank what will everyone say? You can't throw him out. Joseph, Mr. Manoso is just as welcome at our table as you are. Now please, come and sit at the table. Val can you set another place between Albert and mother for Joseph. Mr. Manoso please sit by Stephanie and Valerie."

Everyone sat at the table, a little stunned by my parents. I knew that my mother was more concerned with her reputation as a good hostess than really having Ranger at her table. A plate of cheese, crackers and pepperoni was set on the table along with three bottles of expensive white wine. My mother had made Hungarian Chicken Paprikash. This was a traditional recipe handed down for generations in my grandmother's family and one of my favorite comfort foods. I don't understand how my mother can leave me nasty messages and scream then make my favorite dinner. She served it over spaetzle along with dinner rolls and salad. Dad's last physical wasn't good so she had taken to serving a salad at every meal. We all had to eat it to make Dad feel better.

Everyone was making noises complementing the meal including Ranger. He had more salad then anyone but he ate a good portion of the chicken and spaetzle. "Mr. Manoso..." my mother started but was interrupted by Ranger who said "Please, call me Carlos."

She continued, "Carlos, this wine is excellent and goes so well with the chicken."

"It's one of my favorite French wines. It's a bit pricey but the quality is unquestionable. I've never had a bad bottle. I thought you might enjoy it."

Joe snorted, "Trying to buy their friendship. Guess you can do that when you get paid to kill people." Ranger just raised an eyebrow at Morelli, as if to say "and" but Joe was enjoying himself so he continued. I mean why would you piss off a mercenary? "I wonder if all the blood you spilt is worth the expensive cars, wines, and clothes?"

Ranger kept his blank face in place. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of in the name of our country. I've used the skills I learned in the Army to work as a mercenary so I could fund my business. My business has become successful and has no debt. I don't have much personal debt other than the cars which I lease and a mortgage on a couple of homes. I only have that because my accountant said I needed to have it for a good credit score. I have a housekeeper who buys my clothing and anything else I need. I don't know how much it costs; only that it fits and is comfortable. My accountant pays the bills. After all the years I spent in deserts and jungles sleeping on the ground and in caves I think I deserve it. How about you Morelli? Where did you serve during the war?"

Everyone turned to Joe who looked uncomfortable. "I got sea sick so I served state side. I washed out of SEAL training," he mumbled. "I don't know why everyone talks about you like a god. Just cause you were in the Rangers. Probably use steroids to get that bulk."

Ranger gave a half smile, "Yeah, I heard from Cal you didn't even pass the SEAL fitness challenge. He was in the same class as you. Could be all that junk you eat. You walk around wearing that Gold's Gym t-shirt but when was the last time you were there? I work out almost every day on the machines and with weights after I run ten miles. You need a strong body to get through training and war. You need a strong mind to deal with the horrors you see. There's a saying 'war is hell' for a reason."

Morelli didn't like what was said and got a belligerent tone "I bet you think snipers are heroes too right. You're full of shit."

My mother was horrified and said, "Joseph, language."

Albert said, "We saw that movie American Sniper. I think that guy was a hero. He saved the lives of other soldiers."

Joe scowled, "Of course it showed that, it's a movie."

Ranger had enough, "I knew Chris Kyle so watch what you say about him Morelli. He was a hero. He saved many lives. Snipers have their place, police departments call them sharp shooters but it's the same thing. Several of my men served with Chris. He tried to help those with PTSD. I've worked as a sniper myself. It's a difficult job. Not only do you need to shoot accurately but you make tough choices. You are shooting to protect those on the ground."

Joe gulped. "So, Cupcake," trying a different tack. "Heard from the Senator's lawyers yet?"

"Yeah," grandma said. "I need gossip for the Cut and Curl. Did you really have sex with that boy in the parking lot?"

"Dear god. Please tell me you didn't Stephanie," my mother chimed in. Horror clearly seen in her features while grandma looked on in maniacal glee. Morelli just looked smug.

I was pissed. Typical Morelli, he throws another person under the bus when the heats on him or he's in the wrong. Wonder if he's ever had to pay the price for his actions before? "What the hell are you talking about grandma?" My mother said "Stephanie." I took a breath, "What? You are my family; no wonder people spread rumors about me. You never defend me; even when it's the most outlandish things being said. You raised me with morals and to respect my elders, but you act like I have no morals. When I try to defend myself to my own family I get yelled at for not showing you respect. Well, respect me. I'd never have sex with a stranger in a car in a parking lot in broad daylight. I'd never do that with someone I was in love with." I took another deep breath, Ranger grabbed my hand and held it while rubbing circles on it with his thumb. It helped a lot. "The Senator can't sue me Morelli. He wasn't harmed and his son is 21 years old which means he's an adult, he won't sue me because he's embarrassed the family enough and he won't want anyone to know he got his ass kicked by a girl. Grayson Jenner committed a number of crimes and didn't show up for court. He's a criminal." I turned to my mother, "He's the one who broke Eddie's leg. He tried to steal a cop car and run over Picky. Then he punched out Picky after he hit Eddie. Eddie could've been killed."

My mother took a moment to think. "Why is everyone saying all these stories about you then? There has to be a ring of truth."

I just looked at her, "Well, I did bring in Grayson Jenner. That's about the only truth. Ya know mom, rumors are carried by haters, spread by fools and accepted by idiots." Grandma and mom both sucked in a breath. "Yes, I know you both love to gossip. Think about how you feel when something is said about me or Val or yourselves the next time you talk about someone. Morelli you are one of the haters. You hate that I live my life the way I want to. You hate that Ranger doesn't care what you think and does things his way. Maybe if my own family defended me to the Burg gossip mongers it would stop or lessen. Instead you believe them, yell at me and help them by spreading more lies. Seriously, grandma by you making shit up and telling people at the Cut and Curl your version they start thinking of that as truth and embellish it from there. The rumors sometimes start with my own family. Is it any wonder why everyone thinks they can say what they want about me?"

My father surprised everyone by saying. "I think you need to leave now Morelli. Think about some of the things said here tonight. Everyone lets you get away with stuff because of how you grew up and you've improved yourself. As far as I'm concerned you're still a punk and I'm glad Stephanie broke up with you. You never supported her and you have sat at this very table gossiping, calling her names and igniting Helen's temper and fears. Well I for one am sick of it and I never want to see you at my table again. Now, Helen, how about some dessert?"

My mother scrambled up to get dessert while Morelli slunk out of the room. We heard the door slam showing the infamous Morelli temper. My mother brought in my favorite dessert. I love this more than pineapple upside down cake. It takes a long time to make so it's a rare treat. Esterhazy Torte is a rich dessert consisting of chocolate butter cream sandwiched between four layers of sponge cake. I was surprised when Ranger had a piece, must be a day off for the temple. I moaned through two pieces while Ranger watched me smiling. "Thanks Mom. This is my favorite."

Ranger smiled and said, "Mrs. Plum that was the best Hungarian meal I've had since I was in Budapest."

I was surprised he would mention being there. I assumed it was for one of his missions. My mother blushed, "Helen, please dear. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's one of Stephanie's favorite meals. I know she had a rough day but I wanted to make it."

I smiled. We finished up and mom packed Ranger and I both doggie bags. She said, "I see you lost some weight while you were away. This will help put some of that weight back on, it always worked for Frank."

"Yeah, I was a Ranger too," Daddy said. Ranger just nodded.

**Several Days Later:**

The last few days have been surreal. My mother, grandmother and sister had joined Mary Lou and Connie in defending me to the Burg. The new saying when someone says something about me is "Rumors are carried by haters, spread by fools and accepted by idiots." I think it's about time. It turns out the most vicious rumors started with none other than the Morelli women. Joe's sister Cathy and sister-in-law Angelina along with his mother Angie and Grandma Bella thought that if there were enough nasty rumors Joe would dump me and marry a good girl and my mother would be embarrassed. Angie had a crush on Daddy in high school but he asked my mom out instead. Angie went out with Anthony Morelli and the rest is history.

When we got back to my apartment building after dinner, there was a group of reporters. Ranger took me to Rangeman and I stayed with him for a few days. Connie called and said there were reporters at the Bonds Office waiting for me so I ran searches on my skips and did some for Rodriguez. Apparently the Senator was really upset with his son for this stunt and left him sitting in jail to teach him a lesson. He was forced to use a public defender because daddy wouldn't pay for his lawyer. We'll see how long it lasts. The Senator was resigning his seat. Turns out he wasn't so clean himself. An anonymous source provided the reporters with some information showing the Senator in not such a great light. There were some pictures of him with hookers, including a big beautiful black woman. They were a few years old but no one cared. I thought it was an interesting turn of events and a great way to show how hurtful rumors could be.


End file.
